The Last Princess of New Orleans
by Pretty.Little.Warrior
Summary: All Ila wants is to protect her family. Or what's left of it. But falling in love with the enemy was getting in the way of her carefully laid plans. Now she has to chose revenge or love.
1. Chapter 1

With death comes grief. With grief comes pain. With pain comes less than stellar decisions. So Ila wasn't surprised at her current position. It all started off as just two people in a bar talking about their problems. Okay more like her talking and him listening. But a few drinks later and some serious sexual tension things went farther than either of them planned. Now here she was in bed naked with someone whose name she didn't even know. This was not what she came home for.

Ila had come back to the U.S. to bury her father. Her grandmother had warned her against it. Josephine LaRue didn't want her only grandchild to be in danger and that was what the French Quarter was these days. With the vampire Marcel controlling the witches she knew that if Ila was there she would be a target. Ila Lefebvre was New Orleans royalty. The daughter of a warlock descending from two very powerful with covens and two dominant werewolf packs Ila was considered one of the most powerful supernatural beings to ever live in NOLA.

Her father Henry Lefebvre was the son of Josephine LaRue and Carlisle Lefebvre. Carlisle was the leader of the Treme Coven where Josephine was the leader of the Garden District Coven and the Regent of all NOLA witches. Ila's mother Marina Labonair was the granddaughter of two powerful alphas. One from the Crescent Pack and one from the Luna De Lobo pack. With all these different bloodlines Ila was considered to be extremely special in the supernatural community. She had yet to trigger her werewolf curse but everyone was waiting for the time when she did. It was said that once she did her hybrid status would just make her all the more special and rare. She would be feared by vampires, werewolves, and witches.

Growing up Ila was sheltered and hidden away to be kept safe. Especially after the curse placed on the Crescent bloodline. While the witches were able to protect Ila from the curse Marina was not so lucky. Ila lost her mother a month after the curse when a vampire ripped her heart from her chest because she came into Marcel's territory. After that two year old Ila was sent away to France to be kept safe. Now here she was twenty one years later returning to her home to avenge not only her mothers death but also her fathers who died practicing magic which was against Marcel's rules of the French Quarter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ila left the church and made her way to the closest bar she could find. Entering Rousseau's she plopped down onto a bar stool. Today had been a long day and she was ready to put it behind her. She had to leave in the morning to go back to France to pack up her belongings and ship them here to the apartment her father left for her.

" What can I get you?" Ila looked at the blonde bartender who smiled at her.

" A shot of your strongest tequila." Ila watched the blonde look at her with a lifted eyebrow.

" I'm Camille. But everyone calls me Cami." Ila downed the shot Cami gave her.

" Ila." She motioned for another shot. She wasn't going to limit herself tonight.

"Tough day?" Cami questioned.

" I just buried my father." Ila replied before grabbing the bottle from the blondes hands.

" I'm so sorry" Cami watched as the poor girl drank the tequila straight from the bottle.

" I haven't seen my father in over five years. I haven't talked to him in three. I didn't really know him." Ila felt the tears starting to form but held them back. She would not cry in front of all these strangers.

" Oh." Even though she was training to be a psychologist Cami still had a hard time dealing with death especially that of a family member.

" Yeah. No one ever knows what to say." Ila muttered. " I'm not trying to be rude but can you leave me alone."

" Okay. I'm off now anyways. But if you ever need anything feel free to call me." Cami took a piece of paper from behind the bar and wrote her number down. She slid it in front of the girl before walking away.

Two hours later Ila still hadn't moved from the spot she was sitting. She was almost finished with the bottle of tequila. She had slowed down not wanting to pass out before she was ready. It was after midnight but she didn't want to go back to her dads apartment.

The bar was almost quiet just a few stragglers and the bartenders. She took to watching everyone. She needed something to distract her. In the corner there was a group of men no older than thirty flirting with the auburn haired waitress. She could see the girl getting irritated by their sexist remarks and leering. At one of the tables sat a couple both with dark hair sitting close and whispering to each other. Then a few tables over were two men and two women just sitting quietly watching the room. They took a drink every now and then but for the most part that sat stone still.

Turning back toward the bar she felt someone slip into the chair next to her. She didn't say anything just did another shot. When he motioned for the bartender Ila finally looked over at him. He was gorgeous with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. She let her eyes travel his body and felt a tug of desire in the pit of her stomach. She briefly remember him from earlier when he was talking to the blond waitresses about his brother.

Ila was curious if he ever did help his brother get out of whatever trouble he was in. There were times growing up Ila wished she had a sibling. Someone to always be by her side. Someone who understood what she was going through. But she never had that. All she had was a dead mother and distant father. At the thought of her father Ila felt the tears start to flow. She had held them back so long that now she no longer could. The sobs that fell from her mouth were quiet but the man sitting next to her heard them.

" Miss are you okay?" His voice was like velvet to her ears so soft and silky and very sexy. She was embarrassed by the uncontrollable sobs and tears.

" I'm s-s-sorry. I'm not u-s-usually like t-t-his." Ila wiped the tears from her face. She was shocked she she saw him pull out a handkerchief and hand it to her.

" Thank you."She wiped her tears and gave him a sad smile. She handed the piece of cloth back to him.

" Your very welcome." The man placed the cloth back in his suit jacket. He looked her over and found her very attractive. Her pale skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes made her a classic beauty. Normally he found the exotic beauties more his type but there was something about her that he found more attractive than the other woman he was attracted to. Her accent was thick and he knew that it came from France.

" I really am sorry. I have just been holding it in all day and I don't think the tequila helped me." Ila pushed the bottle away from her. She was definitely done.

" Its quite all right. I understand the need for alcoholic therapy every now and then. But sometimes I find it more helpful to talk about what is bothering me." The dark haired man offered. She knew that talking to him probably not the smartest seeing as he was a complete stranger but something inside her felt like he would understand.

"Growing up I was kept locked inside my childhood home. Then when my mom died my father shipped me to France to live with distant cousins. Growing up there was worse than being locked inside of my house. They treated me poorly and never let me just be. I thought that once I turned eighteen I would be able to come back home. My dad refused to let me come back. That was the last time I saw him. Then just before I turned twenty I met this guy he was so nice and sweet. I fell in love with him. We were going to run away together. My dad called me and we got into this really big fight. I wanted to leave my cousins. But he didn't want me to. I said some things I wish I didn't. That was the last time I talked to him." Ila tossed back another shot. She relieved those memories.

" Why don't you talk to your dad." The man suggested.

"That's not gonna happen." She poured the last of the tequila into the shot glass and downed it.

They sat in silence and looked at each other. She knew that her next action was going to lead to something she most likely was going to regret it the morning. But she was slightly tipsy and he was a gorgeous man who she knew found her attractive. She needed some type of distraction and he was definitely one of the better looking ones.

" I know this is a little forward but I find you extremely attractive and need something to distract me from the mess that is my life right now. I have a hotel room not far from here." Ila got up and picked up her purse before giving him a look and walking out the door. She walked slowly down the street waiting to see if he would follow. She was halfway to the hotel when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Are you sure?" The man asked and she wasn't the least bit surprised. He seemed to be a real gentleman. He even carried a handkerchief with him. Not many men did that these days.

" If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked." Ila grabbed his hand and they walked in silence to her hotel room. The air between them was charged.

Entering the hotel room Ila wasn't sure how this was supposed to happen. While she wasn't a virgin she had only ever had one sexual partner. She never had been one to participate in meaningless one night stands. She wasn't that type of girl. Well until tonight. She didn't even know his name and in a way she didn't want to. This was just a distraction not a budding relationship. She couldn't consciously enter in a relationship knowing that at the end of her revenge plan she might just die. That would be unfair to him.

Lifting her eyes to his everything she was thinking was pushed to the back of her mind. All she could focus on was his dark eyes gazing at her with desire. Shutting the door she pulled him farther into her room before reaching up and fusing her lips with his. His lips were soft and tasted of the alcohol he was drinking at the bar. She pushed the suit jacket off his shoulders and ran her hands down his back over his dress shirt. She could feel his hand undo the hair band that held her wavy hair back from her face. If there was one thing that was sure to turn Ila on it was having a man run his hands through her hair.

Everything was heightened for her. She felt like she was burning on fire. Everywhere his hands touched left a flame of desire. It didn't take long to shed both of their clothes and fall onto the bed. It was like there was nothing in the world but the two of them. Ila didn't understand what was going on. This deep intense connection she felt with this man was unlike anything she had ever felt.

When his lips found her pulse point on her neck a moan was pulled from her mouth. This man sure knew what he was doing. Moving his lips from her neck they moved lower and stopped at her breast. Ila loved everything he was doing but she wasn't a selfish lover and she wanted to share her pleasure. So she used her magic to flip them over so he was on his back and she was straddling him. She met his eyes and gave a small smile. His eyes were dark and filled with desire. Her lips met his once more and she ran her hands down his chest. He had a wonderful body. So hard and warm. It didn't take her long to move her lips from his mouth to his neck and then down his chest stopping just below his belly button.

Ila let out a little shriek when she felt herself being flipped over back onto her back. She parted her legs wider so he could rest between them. The four play was over and she was beyond ready to feel him inside her. He was looking down into her eyes asking a silent question. Her replay was a simple movement of her hips and a smile. When he surged forward and entered her she let out a gasp. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. They moved their hips in rhythm to each other. It was intense and passionate.

Ila wanted to know if he was felling the same way so she used her magic to link their mind and body's. She felt his desire and enjoyment. When he suddenly stopped she looked at him but he just kissed her and resumed his thrusts. It didn't take much longer for her to reach her peak. When she did she let out a silent scream. He wasn't far behind her and when he was done he gently moved from on top of her to lay next to her.

"You're a witch." It wasn't a question.

" What? How?" Ila was confused. He shouldn't have been able to tell.

" I have been with my fair share of witches to know when one of them is using magic on me." Ila felt a little jealous to know that he had obviously been with quite a few witches to know when one was using magic durning sex.

"What are you?" She knew he had to be something supernatural to know of witches. She was starting to get agitated.

" I'm an Original." Elijah watched as she jumped out of the bed and raised her hand before he fell off the bed onto the floor holding his head.

" No. You can't be." This was bad for her. She just slept with the very creature who destroyed her life. In her distraction Elijah used his super speed to pull on his pants and shirt. He walked towards her which caused her to tense up and back away.

" My name is Elijah Mikaelson." Ila couldn't believe it.

" You need to leave!" Ila wanted him away from her. She couldn't believe she had sex with a vampire the very monster she was set out to destroy.

" What?" Elijah had never been told to leave. This wasn't normal for him. Especially after he just had sex with her.

" I said you need to leave. Right now." Things were going to hell in a hand basket. He just stood there looking at her. " LEAVE" with that she summoned her magic and opened the door and threw him out of it before locking it and placing a spell so he would not be able to enter. " Fuck!"


	3. Chapter 3

" Ila Aurelia Lefebvre! Are you out of your mind?" Ila watched her best friend Maddison Avery as she gave her a unhappy look.

" No. I need an advantage and doing this gives me one." Ila had done her research in the last two months. She learned everything she could on the Originals. She even made a trip to Mystic Falls, Virginia which was the last place the Mikaelson family was seen before showing up in New Orleans. She had learned a lot from the resident vampires there. They weren't fond of The Original family. She couldn't blame them after hearing everything they had gone through since the family showed up there.

" I don't think this is a good idea. You don't even know these people. What it they stab you in the back?" Mads was worried. This sounded like it was going to be the end of her best friend.

" Mads you have been my best friend since we were thirteen. You know what I have been through. I need your help and support on this. That vampire killed my parents. He controls all magic in the Quarter. I need to end this." Ila pleaded. She couldn't do this on her own. While she wasn't after the Originals themselves there was always the chance that they would side with the vampire king Marcel. Nothing was going to stop her from destroying everything Marcel has built.

"I don't know" Maddison wanted to help her best friend. They had met when Ila was enrolled at the all girls Catholic boarding school that Maddison had been attending since forth grade. They were paired together for a science project and after that they were inseparable. Mads was the only person in this entire world that Ila could count on to be there when she need someone.

Ila knew her best friend was afraid of what could happen to them if Marcel won this war. But Ila knew that if she could get the Mikaleson's on her side then she would have a greater chance of ending Marcel Gerard's reign of terror. She would turn the French Quarter over to the Mikaelson's under the stipulation that no more witches would be killed and that they would have the right to practice magic when ever they wished to.

But before she could go to the Mikaelson's with a deal she needed leverage and now she had it. It took a while to procure what she needed but she was able to get it. Now all that was left was performing the spells that would grant her the leverage she needed.

" If you don't want to do this Mads I'm not going to make you. But I don't know if I can do this by myself." Ila gave her friend a few minutes to make a decision. While she was waiting she prepared the room for the spell that would be taking place. Laying in the center of the room surrounded by salt and candles was two piles of ash and a body. The body was a woman no taller than 5'6 with dark brown hair. There were markings along her arm from the previous spell Ila had preformed to prepare the body for its new host. When she was done she sat just outside the circle near the woman's feet.

Mads watched as Ila went to work. She knew what her best friend had been through. She knew why her friend was doing what she was doing. But Mads was afraid that this plan would lead to the death of her best friend. This whole think just have Mads a bad feeling. She only had this feeling one other time and it lead to her older brother almost dying. She didn't want to lose her best friend. But she knew that even if she walked away now Ila would still go on with the plan. It didn't matter what she had to do but she would protect her best friend. Even if it meant being apart of this crazy life threatening plan.

" Okay. What do you need?" Mads watched as her friend smiled a little before answering.

" I need to channel your magic." Ila was a powerful witch. One of the most powerful on the world but bringing back two people from the dead and taking a spirit from the Other Side and putting into a new body required a lot of magic. She could have done it herself but it would take weeks to recover. Channeling Mads power meant that instead of being bed ridden for weeks she would probably only need a few days to recover.

Mads walked over to her friend and held out her hand. While Mads didn't practice magic as much as Ila she still held a lot of power. Having her powers channeled by another witch was something she had never done. There have been times when other witches have asked but she felt it was something you did with another witch you completely trusted. The only witch she trusted that much was Ila.

Ila placed her hand in Mads and turned to look at the two pile of ashes on the floor, then at the body. Saying a little prayer hoping that this plan would work. Closing her eyes she started chanting in Latin.

The air in the room became thicker. Books fell from the shelves. Paper floated around the room. Lights flickered on and off. Mads watched her best friends face looking for any signs of strain. When the floor started to tremble she gripped her friends hand tighter. Then all at once it ended. The paper fell to the floor and the lights snapped on. But that is not what held Mads attention. It was the body standing at full height on the middle of the circle. The body that was at one time unconscious was standing up and looking at them.

Ila let out a breath and moved closer to the body. Bringing Mads with her. She started into brown eyes and let out a wide smile.

" What the hell did you do?" The brown eyed girl mumbled. She was shocked to find that it wasn't her voice that formed those words. She looked down at her hands and gasped. Those weren't hers. The skin was a different shad then hers. She reached up and pulled a handful of hair in front of her face. The dark hair was not hers either.

" I know you are confused but I will explain everything soon." Ila's answer didn't have the desired effect on the woman. The woman just stared at her.

" No. I want to know now." The woman tried to move towards the two friends but was stopped by the circle of salt that Ila had placed before the spell.

" I promise everything will be okay. I just need to finish these spells." The woman just rolled her eyes. Mads snickered beside her.

"No. You will tell me NOW!" The last bit she yelled. She was getting angrier by the second.

"Fine." Ila let go of Mads hand and walked up to the woman. She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. " I'm sorry Sage."

Sage's new body fell to the ground unconscious. Ila turned toward Mads and just shrugged her shoulders at the question in Mads eyes. "I need to finish the spell and she was irritating me."


End file.
